The Thanksgiving Disater
by Firefly Of Death1
Summary: Michelle or Serena? Who will win? You decide!


The Outer Oasis Series  
Firefly of Death  
Fanfiction  
"Serena VS Michelle: The Thanksgiving Disaster"  
  
Disclaimer: Happy Thanksgiving, all moonies and friends! I don't own Sailor Moon, BUT I do own this fic! Please review if you can. It is most appreciated.   
(P.s ^_^ this fic is super kawaii, and funny, too!)   
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
URGENT: PLEASE READ  
  
Did you want to be accused of kidnapping? Then please do not steal *Mya, **Mauri, or **Shelly.   
  
* Belongs to me. (Firefly of Death) Steal and die. My policy.   
  
** Belongs to friend. (Wind Goddess Tenou) Steal and face the dark wrath of devoted Ruka-worshipers all around the world. Her policy. Do you really want her to call Amara, and give her permission to use her space sword blaster on you? I think not.   
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
"Serena VS Michelle: The Thanksgiving Disaster"  
  
-The Tenou/Kaiou/Meiou/Tomoe Residents-   
  
Amara gently got up to the sweet aroma of food cooking. She traveled downstairs to find Michelle baking up a storm.  
  
"What are you cooking, Shell? Smells great!" Amara complimented.   
  
"Just a little lemon grilled chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, French onions, corn, peas, juice pops, French fries, yams, gravy, sizzling chille, scrambled eggs, hot tamales, rice, chime chongas, Oreo sundaes, chicken fajitas, salad, green bean soup, ranch dip, chips and pretzel platters, and an apple pie." Michelle smiled and held up the hot pie.  
  
Hotaru and Rini came in the kitchen with eyes bigger than their stomachs.   
  
"PIE!!!!" they squealed happily.  
  
"Have a nice sleep over?" Amara asked the small ones.  
  
"Sure did!" Rini said in her jolly voice.  
  
Hotaru kept her eyes on the pie. "Become one with the pie....become one with the pie."   
  
"Who wants pie?!" Michelle laughed.  
  
"I do! ME, ME!!" they both said.  
  
"Hey, where's Mya?...and Shelly....and Mauri?" Amara asked Hotaru.  
  
"Upstairs. They're sleeping like a bunch of big babies!" Hotaru said stuffing a chunk of apple in her small mouth.  
  
"Ohh...." Amara said and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Michelle. Why are you cooking all this food? It's only breakfast. Is there gonna be a party?" Rini asked.  
  
"Well Rini, I have to practice." Michelle said checking on the chicken in the oven.  
  
"Practice? For what, Shell?" Amara asked.  
  
"You haven't heard? The Thanksgiving battle! It's almost time." Michelle said.  
  
"FOOD!!!!" Shelly, Mauri, and Mya stepped into the kitchen screaming with joy.  
  
"....and lots of it." Mya finished. "PARTY!! Hey? Where's all the people? Where's the people, Aunt Shell?"  
  
"They're aren't any people or parties, Mya. I'm practicing for the Annual Thanksgiving County Bake-off. People all over America come and bake for a prize of $5,000." Michelle explained.  
  
"Cool! $5,000." Mauri exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of money, Michelle." Shelly said.  
  
"Sure is." Michelle replied.  
  
"Just think what we can do with all that money!" Mya said. "I could be a pop star!"  
  
"I could buy the whole Sailor Moon merchandise collection!!! Lots of dolls and music! ::Fight evil by moonlight....winning love by daylight....never running from a real fight....she is the one named Sailor Moon!!::" Rini chanted with a big, day dreamy smile.   
  
"Or I could be a certified violinist." Michelle said. "...and lead an orchestra to play beautiful music with me.   
  
"I could pursue my dream as a professional race-car driver." Amara said.  
  
"You can do almost anything with that amount of money." Michelle said.   
  
"Do you know anyone else in the competition?" Mara asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Serena's suppose to enter." Shell told.  
  
"Let's have some sporty competition." Amara said secretly. "I'm gonna prank call her, so we can shake things up a bit."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
-The Tsukino House-  
  
"What's that awful smell? ::Cough, cough::" Mina scowled as she walked in to the smoke-filled kitchen.  
  
"Uggghhh....I can't do this!!" Serena said pulling a black turkey out of the warmed oven.  
  
"Black turkey? un-mashed mashed potatoes? and gravy that looks like it came from a vomiting diseased cow? Yuck." Mina said pointing a finger down her mouth.  
  
::SWEAT DROP::  
  
::Cough, cough:: Raye congested." God Serena, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"For your information, I was practicing for the Annual Thanksgiving County Bake-off." Serena smirked.  
  
"Well, I don't think black turkey is gonna do it." Amy walked in the kitchen holding her nose.  
  
"What is going on?!?!" Lita strolled in unexpectedly. "SERENA!! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU COOK!!! Uggghhh...Your turkey is black, your mashed potatoes have raw skins in the mix, and plus you have gravy that looked like it came from a giant vomiting penguin with the ability to ski!!"  
  
"You mean cow." Mina said. "It came from a vomiting, diseased cow."   
  
"Whatever..." Lita sneered." Face it, you can't cook!"  
  
"Don't be hard on Serena, Lita. She's trying her best." Amy said thoughtfully.   
  
"She's right! I can't cook!!" Serena cried.  
  
::RING::  
  
"Answer the phone! That's something you can actually do. Sort of..." Lita told Serena.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
-The Prank Phone Call-  
  
"Hello?' Serena said in her energetic voice.  
  
"Hello, miss or mr.Tsukino. I understand you are entering the Annual Thanksgiving County Bake-off. Well, I must inform you that you are disqualified from the competition." Amara said in an a different voice.   
  
"Wha? Why?!" Serena yelled back.  
  
"Because everyone knows what your food tastes like and its horrible!!!! Hey! Burnt turkey isn't on the menu, you ditz!!!!" Amara said and hung up.  
  
"Errr..." Serena growled and hung up also.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
-The Tsukino Home-  
  
Serena looked at the caller ID and saw the name -Tenou A.   
  
"AMARA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled with rage.  
  
Mina and Lita poked their heads out of the kitchen. "No, that's not it." Lita said.  
  
"Amara isn't here." Mina said.  
  
Serena picked up the phone and disguised her voice.   
"Good Day, Miss Kaiou or Miss Meiou, is Miss Amara Tenou there?"  
  
"Cuz! You got a phone call." Michelle yelled.  
  
"Hello, Serena, How are you?" Amara smirked.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Caller ID, dumb ass." Amara said.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!! ERRR...." Serena yelled and hung up the phone.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
-Back at the Tenou/Kaiou/Meiou/Tomoe residents-  
  
"Amara, sweetie, who was that?" Michelle asked as she stirred a mixture for a cake.  
  
"It was Miss Tsukino informing me that I have a bad habit of prank calling." Amara spoke.  
  
"Oh...?" Michelle said in an awkward voice.  
  
"Hehhh..." Amara said nervously.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
-The Tsukino Home-  
  
"Oh?....Michelle thinks she can get Amara to stir up more than cake batter? I think I'll have some of my own sporty competition." Serena spoke oddly.  
  
Serena took matters in to her own hands. She walked out of the house and ran to the nearest pay phone. Serena camouflage her voice to sound like that of a man's. She continued to dial the sleek black buttons on the phone. The phone started to ring over at the "you know who" residents.   
  
"Amara thinks she's the only one with a brain. Ha ha." Serena mumbled to herself.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
-The Tenou/Kaiou/Meiou/Tomoe Residents-   
  
  
::RING::  
::RING::  
::RING::  
  
Everyone peered at the phone.  
  
"I'll get it! Me! Me! Me!" Mya hollered.  
  
"Hello?" Mya answered.  
  
"You have just one a million dollars!!! Your rich!!! Your rich!!! Now you don't have to enter any Annual Thanksgiving County Bake-off!!! You are rich!!!" Serena spoke in a psychotically hyper-active man's voice.  
  
Mya dropped the phone on her foot because she was so excited to belief she just won a million dollars.   
  
"Ow!!! We're rich! Ow!!! We're rich! We're rich! Did you hear me people? Rich! Rich! Rich! Ow....Rich!" Mya yelled.  
  
"Michelle...what's up with the kid?" Amara asked.  
  
"Don't ask me..."Michelle said in a clueless tone while flipping some pancakes.  
  
"Are you deaf? Hello people?!! Rich!!" Mya repeated.  
  
"Give me the phone, Mya." Amara said with her hand out in the air.  
  
'Hello? Who is this?" Amara said.  
  
By the time she got to the phone, Serena already hung up.  
  
"Oh...errrrr" Amara muttered in a disgusted tone, and hung the phone up. She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.  
  
'NO!!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!! " Michelle screamed from in the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amara asked as she walked in to the kitchen which was for some reason filled with thick, dark smoke.  
  
"What happened, Shell?!" Mara inquired.  
  
"Ohhh noooooo!!!! I must have cooked too much! Now the oven's broke!! Ohhh....what am I gonna do, Mara?" Michelle complained.   
  
"Calm down, Shell. Don't worry we'll think of something." Amara said in a not-so-sure voice.  
  
"Oh la la la! We are R-I-T-C-H!!" Mya continued.  
  
"No we're not, and rich is spelled: R-I-C-H, not R-I-T-C-H!!!" Shelly corrected Mya.  
  
"Know-it-all..." Mya stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Oh....Mara! I'm ruined! I won't win now! There's no chance" Michelle cried to Amara.  
  
Amara looked over at her: "I know something we can do....but your not going to like it." .  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
I am not continuing this fic! II'm making a new series...kawaii tooo!!! Lets just leave what's on Amara's mind to you. You think of what might happen....heheh ^^   
  
That's it! ...........Firefly of Death (Please R&R) 


End file.
